El Amor Rockea! Y Bien Duro
by AliceRocks23
Summary: Edward Cullen, rockero de corazón, está dispuesto a cumplir su sueño. Acompáñalo en su viaje a la fama en donde se divertirá, sufrirá y se llevara la sorpresa más grande de todas. ¡El amor rockea y vaya que bien duro!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero me gusta tomar un versión diferente de ellos prestada para hacer lo que espero sea una historia genial.**

**Esta historia es primordialmente escrita desde el POV de Edward, pero de vez en cuanto ciertos personajes tendrán el suyo en algunos capítulos, pero solo de manera breve. ¡Espero les guste!**

**

* * *

**

Finalmente estaba ahi, compartiendo el escenario con mis dioses del rock favoritos. Todavía no podía creer que mi banda fue incluida en el tour más grande del verano. Esto iba a ser épico. Esto iba a ser memorable. ¡Esto iba a estar de poca madre!

En verdad tomo mucho trabajo pero el esfuerzo valió mucho la pena. Hace unos meses, en la primavera para ser exactos, finalmente nos dieron un super contrato con una casa disquera internacional de las grandes. No solo eso, sino también nos agendaron para tocar en varios festivales en el escenario principal durante el resto del año. ¿Cómo no iba a estar emocionado? Esto era lo que siempre había querido. Este era el sueño de toda mi vida. ¡Esto era LO MIO!

Cinco minutos antes de comenzar el show.

Ya había hecho todos mis ejercicios por todo el diapasón para calentar ambas manos. Cada vez que pisaba todas las notas del delicado y fino cuello de mi guitarra, cada vez que recorría ese único diapasón, sentía como una energía pasional fluía de mí. Nunca puedes estar demasiado seguro que tu destreza y agilidad responderán al cien estando en el escenario. ¿Trabajo vocal? También ya hecho. Honestamente puedo decir que el concierto de esta noche –el primero de toda la gira – será genial.

Mi coordinación entre manos y cabeza no podría estar mejor. De hecho, puedo decir que estoy más concentrado que nunca y aun puedo mejorar, porque yo, al igual que el resto de mi banda, estoy determinadisimo a trabajar cada vez más duro y mejorar nuestro trabajo para impresionar a las masas y todo tipo de audiencias con cada nuevo disco que saquemos y le entreguemos al mundo.

Dos minutos antes de salir al escenario.

Veamos, hay que estar seguro que todo esté listo. ¿Tali para guitarra? (Que en si es una cadena) Puestísima en su lugar. Guitarra, también afinada. Vestimenta para el escenario, también chida para la ocasión. En peores garras me han visto. El lugar del concierto. No manches, retacado hasta reventar. (¡Ah como me encantan los shows donde antes de que empiece todo ya tienen el signo de 'Entradas Agotadas' en la puerta!) Creo estar más que listo y supongo también lo está el resto de la banda.

También ya todos mis rituales están hechos. Tengo mi púa favorita colgando de mi cuello. He escuchado mis piezas de guitarra favoritas. He meditado por lo menos media hora en como quizá mis rockeros favoritos, los maestros, han llegado hasta donde están ahora mientras me pregunto si algún día podre unirme a su reino de eterna distorsión y solos magníficos.

Si, hasta me mordí las uñas. Después de varios años seguía siendo mi peor mal hábito. Otra señal super obvia de que esta mas que nervioso. ¿A quién iba a culpar? Yo estaba a punto de otra vez morderme las uñas de los nervios y no quería ni pensar que tan cerca estén mis compañeros de hacer cualquiera de sus dos necesidades fisiológicas en sus pantalones del puro susto o lo que sea que sentían en el momento.

Me choca que el estomago me haga así. Esto de los nervios no ayuda en nada. Tengo que confesar algo. Me pinto las uñas para que no vean que horrible se me ven al mordérmelas. Eso de morderte las uñas no ayuda cuando quieres conseguir groupies para rato. Así es, me las pinto para esconder mis estúpidas inseguridades, más no por seguir una moda o hacer lo que se consideraría como 'política y metaleramente correcto'. Pero nel, yo no me llevo bien con la moda y las tendencias así que piense lo que quieran.

Era la hora en que toda la banda se reuniera para hacer nuestro secreto ritual que era una tradición que no podía faltar antes de salir al escenario. Este ritual al final incluía un gran agradecimiento a los dioses del rock por brindarnos otra gran oportunidad de rockear para toda la banda que nos apoya.

"Un minuto para salir al escenario chavos" – Ese era nuestro manager tocando en el vestidor.

Es bien chido ese cuate. Siempre cuidando a la banda y excediéndose en su trabajo para que a la banda nunca le falte nada, ya sea necesidad o capricho. No solamente es el mejor y hasta más responsable de los managers en el negocio si no también le entra bien RUDO a la fiesta. A veces creemos que él se enfiesta más que la misma banda y eso si esta cañón, pero bueno, no les puedo mentir.

"¡Ahí vamos!" – Le conteste muy entusiasmado.

Faltan treinta segundos para salir y estoy caminando en círculos sin razón alguna. Es suficiente. Tengo que salir a tocar. Mientras camino fuera del vestidor ya escucho el intro que siempre nos da la bienvenida en el escenario. La gente empieza a gritar cada vez más fuerte una vez que se han apagado las luces del lugar. Felicito a todos en la banda y les deseo la mejor de las suertes para esta noche.

Primero sale el bataco. Les juro que él le puede hacer cosas horribles a su batería, pero lo digo en el buen sentido de la palabra. Yo me atrevo a decir que si es el mejor baterista del mundo y tengo mucha suerte de que estemos en la misma banda. Luego le sigue el bajista. No hay mejor maestro para manejar los tonos más profundos. Nadie le llega a los talones.

Finalmente, no podía faltar mi co-guitarrista. Yo no creo en esas ondas de las almas gemelas, pero, si tengo un complemento al menos musicalmente hablando les puedo jurar que es él. No hay mejor persona para acompañar mi talento y merece mucho crédito.

Ahora si, llego el momento de entrar en acción. Ahora yo camino en dirección hacia el escenario, agarrando mí guitarra bien fuerte mientras veo como las luces del escenario se hacen más intensas y me buscan a mí.

"Ed, Ed, Ed, Ed" – Esa es la multitud aclamando mi nombre y se emocionan aun mas mientras mi presencia llega al centro del escenario.

Ya era hora de que algún nuevo Ed dominara la escena musical. Digo, no tengo nada en contra de Eddie Van Halen porque de hecho es una de mis grandes inspiraciones, simplemente trato de decir que ya era hora de que sangre nueva como la mía se apareciera por aquí. Pero bueno, me pregunto si algún día llegare a ser al menos una decima parte de lo talentoso que es el.

Me da miedo solo pensarlo. No me puedo comparar con él, después de todo, Van Halen le ha dado a la humanidad grandes hits como 'Jump' o 'Panama' y yo aun no tengo nada por el estilo. ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en eso? ¿Alguna vez mi banda le dejara grandes canciones al mundo? Claro, estoy hablando de éxitos reales. Canciones que se sigan tocando durante milenios después de que mi presencia se extinga y mi coraza de carne y hueso se haya descompuesto por completo.

Las luces brillan relucientes sobre mi rostro y ahora puedo ver que tan profunda es la arena y como tiene todas sus paredes tapizadas de fans extremadamente fieles.

Oh no.

¿A dónde se fueron? ¿Qué está pasando?

Ahora la distancia que tengo con el resto de la audiencia se hace aun más grande. ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! No en mi primera gran presentación.

De repente las miles de voces de fans se convierten en una sola que es bastante conocida. Esa voz que tanto me molesta me sigue llamando cada vez más fuerte y aleja mi cuerpo de donde estaba hace unos segundos. Me siento como si mi cuerpo flotara hacia una diferente realidad. ¿Dónde están todos? Desearía que la estúpida voz me dejara de molestar.

"Ed, Ed, Ed. ¡ED! ¡Despierta!"

* * *

Bueno, pues, ahora que ya leyeron el primer capítulo espero que me digan que les pareció. Me gustaría agradecer a una amiga en particular. Ella es la razón principal por la cual decidí publicar esta historia. Sin su motivación y consejos, esta historia simplemente no existiría.

¡Tam, eres la onda! Eres la mejor escritora y también mi más grande ayuda para hacer esta historia. ¡Gracias por todo!


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Sé que en el primer capítulo no paso mucho ya que era solo un sueño, pero bueno, al menos ahí conocieron un poco mejor la personalidad de Edward. Este será un capítulo más largo y varias cosas importantes sucederán así que espero les guste. Todo tipo de comentarios son bienvenidos. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo!**

**

* * *

**

¡Genial! Bonita forma de comenzar mi día. Estaba teniendo el mejor de los sueños cuando de repente el baboso de mi hermano tenía que arrastrarme de regreso a la estúpida realidad. ¡Escuincle tarado!

"Ya levántate. Son las 3 de la tarde y tienes que estar listo para tu audición en 2 horas. Mi amigo tuvo que mover cielo mar y tierra para que te dieran esta oportunidad y se pondrá super molesto si le fallas. Pero bueno, qué más da, creo no sería novedad que le fallaras a alguien."

Eso si me dolió. Me sentía como una insignificante lagartija a la cual le había tocado la peor y más dura de las pedradas. Lo peor del caso es que este flaco y metiche mequetrefe quien por desgracia tenia conmigo un lazo de sangre, tenia completamente la razón y un muy buen punto. No, no es que sea flojo, patético, irresponsable o valemadrista por decirlo así. Simplemente estaba pasando por una mala parte en mi vida y si me mantuvo un rato en el hoyo, o al menos ese era el caso.

Finalmente había decidido que todo en mi vida iba a cambiar y esta oportunidad sería la primera para hacerlo realidad. Gracias a mi hermano pude obtener una audición con una de mis bandas locales favoritas. Bueno, en realidad es gracias a que el tiene un amigo con buenas influencias que también conoce a la banda. Hablando de ellos, esta agrupación ya no era cualquier bandita chafa salida de un pueblo pequeño, mas bien, digamos que de alguna manera ya se habían convertido en las estrella más grandes del condado por decirlo así.

Esta banda aunque aun no tenía contrato de disquera ya estaba sonando fuerte a nivel nacional gracias a los medios independientes al igual que todas las herramientas que tenían a su disposición gracias al internet. ¿Cuál es su nombre se preguntaran? Bueno, digamos que de nuevo se quedaron sin nombre.

Lo sé, en si no tiene mucho sentido que una banda con ese estatus se quede así nada mas, pero tengan lo siguiente en consideración. Ellos tienen más cambios en su alineación que una canción de rock progresivo los tiene en su clave y tempo, para que se den una mejor idea. Pero bueno, eso no importa. Ahora yo pensaba unirme a ellos y quedarme definitivamente, o al menos creí que así iba a funcionar.

"¿Qué te he dicho acerca de despertarme inútil?" – Le arroje una almohada mientras hacia esta pregunta. Trate de lanzarla con la furia de un misil nuclear el cual quería se estrellara contra su estúpida cara. Desafortunadamente para mí, falle. Falle vil y miserablemente.

"¿Me dijiste algo al respecto? Qué raro, porque no lo recuerdo. Pero bueno, ni me lo agradezcas porque sabes que hago esto por mi amigo y no por ti. Yo que tú me levanta y atendía mis responsabilidades por una vez en la vida."

Tengo que admitir que después de todo si era mi hermano. Podía ponerse igual de arrogante que yo cuando él lo deseaba.

"Ah, otra cosa. Por el amor de Dios aprende a tirar bien imbécil porque lanzas objetos peor que una nena. Es más, mejor retiro lo dicho. He visto chicas aventar cosas mucho mejor que tu. ¡Vaya que en verdad eres patético!"

Mi cuerpo automáticamente respondió con una seña obscena bastante reconocida a escala global en una fracción de segundo. A esta él solo respondió con un gesto y luego de inmediato procedió a salir de mi cuarto.

"Si bro ándale, lárgate. Corre por tu vida aprovechando que sigo cansado porque puede que a la siguiente vez no corras con tanta suerte y si cumpla con mi objetivo de matarte, inmundo animal." – La puerta ya había sido completamente azotada a la mitad de la frase lo cual me dejo duda en cuanto habría escuchado de ella.

Como ya quedaban menos de dos horas para ir al lugar de la audición me tome mi tiempo para bañarme, arreglarme, calentar un poco mis manos con ejercicios y también preparar mi voz.

Mientras estaba admirando mi hermosa guitarra, escuche que alguien subía rápidamente las escaleras hasta que mi puerta quedo completamente abierta.

"Ed, ya deja eso y baja a comer algo. En verdad no puedes esperar dar lo mejor de ti con un estomago vacio." - Mi hermano me miro de una manera que me asusto un poco. Tenía esa mirada como de padre preocupado. Lo peor del caso es que me sentí raro porque en si Carlisle es menor que yo. ¿Qué les puedo decir? Después de todo si le importaba a este orate y nerd que tengo por hermano.

"¡Si mamá, ya voy! También diles a mis amiguitos que ahorita bajo a jugar una vez que me quite mi pijamita como en 5 minutos." – Dije esto con el objetivo de que se molestara pero el solo respondió con la sonrisa más sarcástica que su rostro pudo ofrecerme.

Comencé a tararear una buena rolita mientras bajaba al comedor. Era una canción sobre hoyos negros super enormes o algo así. La había escuchado la noche anterior y por alguna extraña razón ya no se me pudo olvidar.

Sí, me cacharon. He aquí otra de mis confesiones. No siempre escuchaba metal. Solo parecía ser elitista pero en verdad me gustaba la variedad y en mi corazón siempre ha habido lugarcitos para música más tranquila.

Llegue a la mesa en donde ya tenía servido un delicioso plato con waffles, huevos revueltos y 2 rebanadas de jamón que implícitamente tenían mi nombre en ellos. Los contemple como si fueran la cosa más gloriosa que había visto en días. Era una señal de que simple y sencillamente hoy todo mejoraría aun más.

"Assi que Carrl" – Apenas y podría contener las ganas de hablar de tan rica que estaba la comida. Vaya que mi hermano si era bueno para cocinar.

"Eftoy ien enfudiassbado. O lo bedo creerr." – Preferí mejor callarme y seguir masticando. Ya sé que pensaran que puedo ser algo desagradable a veces, pero créanme. Les juro que no lo hago a menudo.

"Ten, algo de jugo. Ahora pásate la comida y trata de comunicarte en un idioma que SI pueda entender. ¿OK?" – Carlisle puso un vaso casi lleno cerca de mi mano derecha.

Tomo un poco de jugo y finalmente me pude pasar la comida así como el había querido. Se sintió también finalmente poder respirar de nuevo.

"¿Qué dijiste? ¿Un idioma que si puedas entender? Vaya, ahí si no se carnal. Digo, no nada más eres la ostia para el Inglés, sino también eres bueno con sepa Hendrix quien sabe cuántos otros lenguajes de programación y yo de plano a esos si no les entiendo nada."

Me percate de que trato de ignorarme habiendo dicho lo anterior.

"Tú sabes a que me refiero." – Ahora él se estaba sirviendo comida. Parecería que tendríamos un momento interesante.

"Porque claro, no solo estas tomando Francés y Español si no también esa otra cosa rara que NADIE en el mundo usa. Este, ay, se me fue. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Finlandés, creo?" – Como me encanta criticarlo por todo, claro, aun siendo de broma.

"Así es, efectivamente estoy aprendiendo todo esos y para tu información, grandísima bestia ignorante, existen MILLONES de personas en el planeta que hablan Finlandés, algunas de tus banda favoritas incluidas. O que, ¿ya se te olvido de donde son?" - Odiaba cuando quería defender sus puntos con estadísticas.

"Ah, pues, si, lo que tu digas Carl. No sabes cómo al menos me da gusto saber que si estas aprendiendo algo que es real. El día que decidas también aprender una de esas lenguas falsas de tus ondas raras de ciencia ficción, será también el mismo cuando yo me asegure que la familia te desherede."

Lo había hecho reír. De vez en cuando mis estupideces tenían ese efecto en el. Ahora era tiempo de hacerlo sentir mal para compensar todo esto y balancear mi última oración.

"Después de todo, ya eres demasiado ñoño y vergonzoso hasta para tu propio bien y yo que tú en vez de estar de nerd mejor me conseguía una novia." – Ahí estaba. Estaba siendo duro con el pero era porque también me importaba. Algo de firmeza hacia su persona seguro le daría más carácter.

"¡Mira quién habla! En primera, no tienes porque sentirte avergonzado por mi culpa, es más, si nunca nos ven juntos para mi mejor. Te aseguro que el sentimiento es mutuo. Segunda, ¿Me vas a hablar de chicas así de la nada? ¡Pfft! No me hagas reír. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que TÚ llevaste una chava a la casa? Nadie te pela porque eres un loser." – Touché!

Si esta conversación fuera una competencia de esgrima el me hubiera vencido y por varios puntos. Pero bueno, no importaba. Ya estábamos acostumbrados a este ritual de todos los días. A veces se pierde y a veces se gana. Lo importante era que por lo menos tenía a este zoquete a mi lado para hacer la vida más entretenida mientras vivíamos solos y lejos del resto de nuestra familia.

"Estuvo muy buena la comida Carl. Me cae que eres bueno para la cocina."

"Mira, mira, mira, que interesante. ¿Así que de repente ya no soy tan menso del todo, eh?"

"No, todavía estas bien demente y sigues de ñoño. Pero creo por eso mismo es que también pones mucha atención en la cocina."

"Sí, claro. Déjate de lambisconerías porque si me sigues besando el trasero puede que me dejes tus horrendo y sucio labios pegados. Ahora ve a prepararte y ve bajando tu equipo porque nos vamos en cinco minutos." – Los platos estaban siendo acomodados en la alacena mientras él decía esto.

"¡Si mi capitán del USS Enterprise!" – Lo moleste con dicha referencia a su querido Star Trek mientras hacia el apropiado saludo estilo marinero hacia su general y luego fui corriendo escaleras arriba hacia mi cuarto.

Amaba cada centímetro de mi cuarto. Todo me encantaba, desde mis posters hasta mis aparatos electrónicos. Todo estaba repletamente decorado de objetos y recuerdos de valiosísima historia musical en la cual había invertido bastante tiempo y dinero. Todo eso se había convertido en parte de mí. Cada pieza única tenía bastante valor monetario y sentimental. Si, cada cosa, hasta los más clásicos discos de acetato que aún conservaba.

Esta era mi guarida. Mi sagrado refugio. A mí me gustaba llamarlo mi propio 'Paraíso del Metal'. Todo en la habitación me inspiraba a que tocara ahí y me daba un presentimiento de que tarde o temprano una obra maestra saldría de este lugar. Tenía bien decidido hablar al respecto al dar mi discurso de agradecimiento al ganar mi primer Grammy. Después de retirarme también haría referencia sobre las musas que duermen conmigo en este lugar en un capítulo especial de mi autobiografía.

Una vez que me había cambiado de ropa, me senté en la cama y al fin pude admirarla. Si, podía verla a ELLA. Estaba ahí, en su lugar, esperándome, siempre fiel. Deseando que mis manos le hicieran de la manera más dulce el amor musical que solo ella y yo conocíamos. Sé que le encantaban mis manos. Ahí estaba mi hermosa guitarra.

Esa dichosa belleza negra como yo le decía. Aun no le había dado nombre oficial de chica, pero creo eso no importaba. Me di cuenta que en si lo que importaba era la conexión que teníamos. Esa mágica y hermosa relación musical que nos llevaría juntos por mejores caminos durante años.

Tome mi chamarra, acomode la guitarra en su estuche, guarde mi cartera y salí rápidamente del cuarto de regreso hacia abajo.

Carlisle ya había metido todo mi equipo en el auto. Todo lo que necesitaba para tocar estaba ahí. Desde el ruidoso amplificador de bulbos hasta la pedalera de efectos múltiples y todo lo demás que hacía que mejorara mi tono. Los maravillosos cables que transmitían la magia que se creaba cuando mis dedos tocaban las cuerdas hacia toda la gente en la audiencia. Si que tenía buenas cosas para rockear.

Carl y yo finalmente nos subimos al vehículo, nos alejamos de casay nos dirigirnos rumbo a mi cita con el destino_**.**_

"Así que dime Ed. ¿Cómo es que corrieron a su guitarrista anterior?"

"Pues, para empezar no recuerdo haberte contado nada al respecto."

"Ya lo sé genio. Aun así quiero saber porque no puedo creer que una banda con esa reputación tenga que cambiar de alineación más de lo que se bañan o se ponen nuevos calzones pero aun así siguen siendo muy buenos."

"Si, lo sé. Me pregunto lo mismo. Me impresiona hasta tu sepas de su música. Pero bueno, déjame ver por dónde empezar. No conozco la versión oficial, pero dicen los rumores que el cantante se sintió amenazado durante una pequeña sesión de solo que surgió durante el último ensayo."

"Aparentemente, decidieron agregar una nueva sección en su show donde todos en la banda tendrían oportunidad de tocar un solo y obviamente los guitarristas cerrarían esa parte de la sesión, pero como el otro tipo empezó a darle con todo, que de hecho unos dicen que hasta mejor que el guitarrista y cantante principal, el mero mero de la banda se encanijo y lo paro por completo a medio tocar."

"Déjame adivinar. Jake hizo otro de sus ya famosísimos berrinches y corrió al otro de la banda." – Carl era muy bueno deduciendo todo tipo de cosas.

"Efectivamente. Sin embargo, se te olvido mencionar la bronca que se armo antes de que lo corrieran oficialmente. ¿Cómo se llamaba el tipo? Espera, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua. Rayos, se que empieza con E. Ah ya. Eleazar. Creo se llama Eleazar o algo así." – A Carl cada vez le gustaba más la historia.

"En fin. Para no hacerte el cuento largo, se agarraron a trancazos y de hecho hasta dicen que Eleazar si le hubiera pateado el trasero por completo a Jake ahí mismo." – Ahora mi puño derecho había hecho contacto con mi palma izquierda. A veces me emociono al contar historias, eso que ni que.

"No manches. Ese Jacob Black sí que tiene problemas bien densos. Es muy bueno para la música pero simplemente no sabe lidiar con otra gente."

"Así es Carl."

"¿Crees que puedas aguantar?"

"¿Qué cosa? La audición, la presión, o que."

"No exactamente. Quise decir, su genio. ¿En verdad crees que puedas aguantar el carácter de Jacob Black por tanto tiempo?"

Carlisle tenía un genuino rostro de preocupación ahora. Parecía que él se tomaba su pregunta más en serio que yo.

"Vamos bro, hasta me ofendes. Sabes que puedo hacer lo que sea cuando me lo propongo. Además, solo porque entrare a su banda dejare que me trate como se le antoje."

"Ya veo. Entonces, ya hasta estas asumiendo que quedaras dentro también."

"Pero claro. ¿Por qué no habría de pasar la audición?" – Quizá mi tono fue algo exagerado, pero en realidad no me gustaba que el dudara de mi.

"Si, eso que ni que. Al cabo dicen que querer es poder."

"Si. Ahora sigue manejando y yo pongo algo de rolitas." – Nos empezamos a reír un rato como por dos minutos y yo ponía la radio mientras seguíamos el viaje. Una media hora después, de acuerdo a mis cálculos, nos estacionamos en frente de la casa de Jacob. El vivía en un buen vecindario de bastante gente adinerada. Estar en ese lugar me daba una sensación de poder enorme. Había algo mágico en el aire que me hacía sentir como si no hubiera imposibles para mí.

"Carl, no te acerques mucho a la puerta. Espera a que el mayordomo nos dé la bienvenida."

Carlisle ignoro mi indicación pero aun así se tuvo que mover de lugar porque la puerta del garaje se comenzaba a abrir y daba una perfecta vista hacia todos los autos flamantes que poseía la familia Black. A un lado de los automóviles estaba una puerta que daba acceso a un pasillo largo que daba paso a un lado de la mansión.

"Amo Jake, tiene visitas. Creo son los chicos que vinieron para la audición."

Un gran silencio invadió el lugar después de nuestra introducción. ¿Qué así era siempre de maleducado Jake? Si, está bien que era rico y todo, pero no tenía el derecho de no dirigirme la palabra.

Esto me hacía pensar si su actitud de majestuosidad e infinita arrogancia era a causa de la riqueza o algo que aun yo no conocía. Perdí toda la concentración en mis pensamientos una vez que escuche al resto de la banda bajar por las escaleras. Esto me ponía aun más nervioso.

"Guey, no ma. ¡Lo veo y no lo creo!" – Un tipo muy alto de cabello largo y bastante obscuro me miro de pies a cabeza y me dio una mirada de disgusto. Creo su nombre era Embry.

"No, no puede ser. Dime que este tipo nos está bromeando. Hey Jake, baja de una vez. Ven rápido. ¡No vas a creer quien está aquí, te lo juro!"

Vaya. Ahora mi reputación está siendo puesta en cuestión por algún tipejo que jamás había conocido. Al igual que Embry el tenia piel algo morena, cabello negro y largo y hasta parecía traer ropa bastante parecida a la suya. Deseaba que esta banda no tuviera algún tipo de vestuario especial porque a mí los uniformes jamás se había hecho nada metaleros del todo y me rehusaba a ponerme uno.

Por cierto, resultaba ser que por conocimiento de Carl, este nuevo payaso resultaba ser Quil.

"¿Qué carajos quieren par de idiotas? Ya vine, ahora que chin….¡Ay guey! – La mirada que Jake me dio fue mil veces peor que la recibí por parte de sus otros dos estúpidos amigos.

"Me tienes que estar bromeando." – La expresión de Jake cada vez era aun peor.

"De todas las personas que imagine vendrían para audicionar en mi casa nunca creí saliera una semejante sabandija como tú que se atreviera a pararse aquí. ¡Qué patético!"

"¿Cómo me dijiste?" – No permitiría que ningún riquillo, hijo de mami me hablar así.

"Ya escuchaste a Jake, bestia." – Embry no mejoraba la situación.

"No te hable a ti tarado. Creo que este bastardo ya es lo suficientemente grandecito como para contestarme por su propia cuenta. No me digas que tú haces todo por él. ¿También le das de comer por puro capricho? ¡Qué patético!"

"Mira, este, Ed. ¿Si te llamas Ed, cierto? – No podía creer que sabía mi nombre. Odiaba el hecho de que si me reconocía, aun cuando él y su gente me atacaban. – "Nadie le habla de ese modo a mi banda. Al menos nadie que no sea yo, claro." – Jake definitivamente no era bueno escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente.

"Yo decido quien se queda en MI banda y quién no. En verdad pienso que TÚ no eres lo que mi banda está buscando. No lo tomes a mal pero simplemente no eres de nuestro calibre."

Creo ser mojado con una cubeta de agua helada me hubiera caído mejor.

"¿Disculpa?" – Trate de esconder mi cara de horror pero en realidad no me pude mover del todo.

"Ah no, nada. Yo ya he dicho." - ¿Qué de plano este tarado no tenia vergüenza?

"Explícame cómo es que te pones a hablar si ni me has visto tocar."

"Ah, es muy sencillo. No creas que me espero a ver qué hijo de vecina se le ocurre venir aquí a jugar ser estrellita para que les diga que no. A mí me gusta cazar talentos. Te he visto tocar en veces anteriores y simplemente no me gusta como tocas. Creo que no tienes tono." - ¿Que no tengo tono?

"¿O acaso me equivoco?" – Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

"¡Jódete, maldita bestia animal!"- Aparentemente mis palabras enfurecieron a Quil y Embry quienes se abalanzaron hacia mi dirección. Carl se unió a mi derecha, tomando posición muy firme. No podía creer que mi hermano, el nerd de la familia, estuviera dispuesto a pelear por mí a causa de esto.

"¡Alto!" – Jake de repente pareció estar tranquilo.

"No es necesario. Recuerden que nosotros tenemos clase y debemos ser más maduros. Ya dije lo que tenía que decir y sé que Ed aquí tiene suficiente criterio y por lo tanto ya se va. ¿O no es así, Ed?" – Ah caray. Ahora resulta que de salvaje se convirtió al misionario. Debo de estar drogado o teniendo pesadillas, o peor aún, teniendo pesadillas a causa de las drogas.

"Hey, que te pasa. Madreaste a Eleazar por menos que eso. Si ese tipo se llevo una paliza este gusano debe morir. No nos detengas." – Embry tenía ganas te que le partieran la cara por lo visto.

"Eso fue completamente diferente. Esta vez no es personal. Ed no me ha hecho nada aun. Además, esa última pelea me quito algo de credibilidad y me rehúso a arruinar mi reputación por cosas como esas." – Asi que jake creía tener una buena reputación. ¡Increíble!

"Jake, por favor, nadie tiene que saber. Hay otras maneras de hacer que nadie se entere. Esto no es algo que tu harías. ¿Desde cuándo te importan semejantes idioteces?" – Yo también quería que Jake tuviera una buena respuesta para Quil.

"¡Es suficiente! Si él no quiere irse entonces le puedo llamar a seguridad para le muestren el camino a la puerta." – Todos se reían de mí ahora. No podía aguantar más. Este cretino se merecía más que la furia de mis puños.

"¿Qué nunca te cansas de tratar a la gente como basura Jake?" – una dulce y angelical voz se escucho de una distancia no muy lejana. La voz parecía estar a punto de llorar.

"¿Por qué todavía estas en mi casa? Creí ya haber terminado contigo. De hecho, te corrí mucho antes de que lo hiciera con el."

"Si, si, te escuche perfectamente. ¿Sabes qué? Te juro que es la última vez que hago esto. Ya no regresare Jake. Esta vez has cruzado la linea conmigo. ¡Te lo advierto!"

Una hermosa y joven chica, quizá un año o dos más joven que yo, se detuvo enfrente del rostro de Jake y lo apunto con lo que creí ella desearía se convirtiera en un dedo índice mortal repentinamente.

"Si, si, si. Vaya que me das flojera. Si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que he escuchado eso de una chava. Ah no, espera, no necesito otro dólar. Tengo muchísimo más que eso." – Si yo creía que a mí me estaban humillando, lo que acababa de decir simplemente no tenía nombre.

"No te preocupes en regresar Bella. De todas maneras te he estado engañando."

La chica corrió tan rápido como pudo_**.**_ Podía escucharla llorar y de repente me di cuenta que mi estúpida audición ya no importaba. Yo tampoco importaba ahora. Podía escuchar cómo se rompía su corazón y su reacción le comenzaba a hacer lo mismo al mío.

"Ya casi comienza el partido así que vamos de regreso. ¿Quién quiere ordenar pizza? Como siempre es cortesía de la casa." – Jake y la pila de idiotas que tenía como compañeros de banda se dieron la vuelta y nos abandonaron a Carl y a mí ahí en el mismo lugar.

¡A ver, espera! – Por alguna razón ahora mi cuerpo quería correr de regreso hacia el garaje. – "¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?"

No hubo respuesta. Al ver que Carlisle no sabía lo que pasaba no tuve más remedio que ir detrás de ella. Tenía la esperanza de que la chica volteara a verme. En vez de eso ella encendió su camioneta y se alejo del lugar.

"Ed, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Vas a dejas que esos idiotas te hablen así? Ed. ¡ED!"

La camioneta había desaparecido. Era tan invisible como lo que se encuentra más alla del horizonte.

"¿Quién es ella?" – Me sorprendió la rapidez con la cual la pregunta se escapo de mi boca.

"Olvídate de eso. No puedes dejarte de Jake. Ten al menos un poco de dignidad."

"Que se joda, no necesito estar en su banda. No me cambies el tema. ¿Quién es ella?"

Esa triste y hermosa chica con el corazón roto y unos lindos ojos cafés era todo lo que me interesaba ahora. Que inusual. No era que me pasara seguido.

"Por favor Ed, piensa por una vez en tu vida. Sal del trance. En verdad NO quieres involucrarte con Bella Swan. ¡Créeme!"

* * *

**Llegaron al final del capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya sido emocionante el final del capítulo. Apuesto a que no saben que sucederá después. Todo tipo de comentarios son aceptados ya que su retroalimentación me motiva a escribir más y mejor. Este capítulo al igual que el primero está dedicado a Tammy, como agradecimiento por todo su apoyo en el proyecto y por la ayuda al editar mi trabajo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Sé que han pasado MESES desde la última vez que publique, pero la verdad tuve bastantes cosas que hacer y por eso tuve que dejar de escribir por un rato.**

**Ahora estoy de regreso con un capitulo un poco más corto pero espero e igual les guste.**

**Por cierto, recibí unos comentarios sobre el capitulo anterior en el cual parte del vocabulario se les hizo algo altisonante y no les gusto, por lo tanto les pido les disculpas y bueno, como verán ahora, este capítulo esta algo bajado de tono y tiene contenido más limpio.**

**Les agradezco mucho que lean esta historia y espero les agrade tanto como a mí. Todo tipo de comentarios serán infinitamente apreciados. Los Reviews ni se diga. ¡Gracias de nuevo! Espero poder mostrarles pronto mas interacción entre Edward y Bella, pero por lo mientras aquí les entrego nuevos personajes. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Estaba parado ahí en medio de la nada y rodeado solo por obscuridad. El lugar de repente se noto completamente vacío.

Yo era la única persona todavía en el escenario. Seguía rodeándome aquel vacio. Esa extraña sensación vino no solo de la falta de gente en el lugar, sino también de adentro. Jamás me vacio sentido así, sin nada y tan frágil. Estaba tan solo y vulnerable que incluso me odie por admitirlo.

Estuvo a punto de maldecir a la obscuridad de pura furia cuando de repente, un reflector muy brillante se predio. La luz apuntaba hacia el bar al lado de la pista. Cuando mire a ver que había cerca de la luz, alcancé a distinguir que ella estaba ahí.

¿Era esto verdad? ¿Era ella la única persona mirando hacia mí? ¿Dónde estaba la demás gente? ¿Y si vino solo a ver a la banda de Jake?

No había nadie alrededor para preguntar qué estaba pasando, así que tenía que acercarme yo a ella para obtener respuestas.

Brinque del escenario a la pista, cuidando mis pasos mientras me acercaba lentamente más y más a ella. Sentía como si flotara ya que su hermosa aura me atraía como un imán.

"¡Hola Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Levante mi mano para saludarla a distancia.

"¿Bella?" – Ella no respondió.

Estaba a unos pasos de ella. Trate de alcanzarla y tomar su mano cuando note que ya no estaba. El resto del lugar se desvaneció detrás de ella. Ahí fue cuando la realidad me alcanzo de nuevo.

Eran las 8 am y no tenía ganas de levantarme y darla la cara al mundo. Todavía me sentía mal por todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Lo que más me molestaba no era el hecho de que no pude audicionar para la banda de Jake, sino el hecho de que me atormentaba aquel hermoso rostro que se lleno de dolor mientras salía del lugar donde habita el mounstro que la hizo llorar. ¡Ese perro asqueroso!

Jamás me habían dicho que no me alejara de alguien. ¿Por qué habría Carl de decirme que no acerque a Bella Swan? Todo esto parecía algo sospechoso y tenía que averiguar qué pasaba en realidad.

Carl estaba desayunando, lo cual significa que era un buen momento para hacerlo hablar.

"¡Hola Ed!" – Siempre he odiado lo fresco que luce por las mañanas.

"¡Bah!" – Esa fue la mejor y más honesta respuesta que le pude dar.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Buenos días para ti también!" – Aparentemente estaba en plan de fastidiarme.

"Carl, por favor déjate de rodeos. ¿Qué hay de malo con esa chica?" – Desee como nunca que su cereal estuviera amargo. Así el sabría como me sentía yo en ese instante.

Carl seguía masticando y parecía estar algo confundido.

"¿Y entonces?"

Carlisle dejo su cuchara y suspiro.

"¡Mira! La verdad no sé cómo explicarlo. Lo que sé es que Jacob es muy posesivo y no solo cuando se trata de sus cosas. Por alguna razón él cree que lo mismo aplica también a las personas."

Eso seguía sin tener algún sentido para mí.

"Jacob cree que Bella le pertenece. Si tratas de meterte en sus asuntos, buscara la manera de sacarte. ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente de su temperamento volátil ayer, Ed?"

Temperamento mis calzones. Pude notar en aquellos lindos ojos que, a pesar de que había quedado muy adolorida, Bella ya no quería absolutamente nada que ver con Jacob.

"Edward. Hay muchas mujeres lindas allá afuera. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ir detrás de las que no puedes tener?" - ¿Cómo es que Carl siempre tenía la razón? Esta aguantándome las ganas de no golpearlo muy duro en la cara.

"Me gustan los retos."

"Bella no es un trofeo. Al parecer Jacob no es el único que no lo entiende."

"Nunca puedes tratar de obtener de regreso lo que nunca te perteneció."

"¿Y eso mismo no aplica a ti, porque?"

"Pues. Para empezar, todavía no tengo el gusto de conocerla. En segunda, sigo pensando que yo sería mejor pretendiente para ella."

"¡Sí, claro! Sigue mintiéndote a ti mismo Edward. Yo sé lo que te digo. Estarías mejor si te olvidaras de ella y la dejas ir. Olvida todo eso y mejor enfócate en la música. O que, ¿ya se te olvido que todavía no tienes una banda?" - ¡BAM! Eso se sintió tan duro como un derechazo a la quijada. Esos golpes en sentido figurado siempre me regresaban a la realidad. Nunca soporte que Carlisle me diera una lección, pero al menos el sabia de lo que hablaba.

"Edward, ¿Qué ya te olvidaste de la música? Esa que dices es la única razón por la cual todavía vives y sabe que tanto." – Era evidente que no pensaba dejar esa actitud.

"No le sigas Carl. Es muy temprano como para que empieces a discutir."

"Vamos. Una vez que ya seas famoso podrás llevarte todas las groupies que quieras al camerino."

Ahora si creía en su preocupación ya que él jamás hubiera sacado ese tema en alguna otra circunstancia. Carlisle se oponía a la idea de que las mujeres se arrojaran a otros simples mortales como si fueran dioses solo para que al final terminaran siendo usadas.

"Eso no es lo que busco con ella, Carl."

"Pues entonces sigo sin entender que onda contigo y las chavas que te gustan. Insisto en que deberías de buscar en otro lado. Es más, antes que nada primero enfócate en una nueva banda y luego te preocupas por conseguir novia."

Ahí fue cuando todo se hizo más claro. Necesitaba una nueva banda. Si, lo sabía. Al parecer no estaba atacando mi problema de la manera correcta. Deseaba tenerlo todo y que fuera de inmediato. Conseguiría a mi chica ideal pero antes iría por la fama, fortuna y un mejor status social. Al fin comprende cómo hacerlo y quien me ayudaría a lograrlo.

"Ok Carl. Está bien. Suficiente con esta conversación. Para esta nueva banda ya no buscare a músicos expertos de nuestra área. Quizá necesitamos empezar con algo de gente más ´fresca´ si sabes a lo que me refiero."

Me percate de que sabía a que iba con este argumento por el simple cambio repentino en su rostro.

"¿De dónde dices que piensas sacarlos?" – Su mirada inquisitiva no tenia precio. Era justo que le dijera de golpe.

"Estoy viendo a mi primer nuevo músico en este momento." – El objetivo estaba en la mira y el primer ataque había sido exitoso.

"Más te vale que estés bromeando Edward."

"No, no lo estoy Carlisle. Simplemente me di cuenta de que tú podrías aprender a tocar algo y te unas a mi búsqueda por el estrellato." – La idea no le gusto para nada.

"Piénsalo. Eres muy listo. Ya sabes algo de música. Puede confiar en ti ya que vivimos juntos y si quisieras traicionar a tu propio hermano no te podrás escapar sin antes de que te golpee brutalmente primero. Además, ¿te he mencionado que aunque me cueste decirlo, algunas de mis amigas crees que te ves casi también como yo?"

"¿Es en serio?" – Había mordido el anzuelo. Ahora solo faltaba jalar al pez hacia el bote.

"Pues sí. Después de todo compartimos genes similares. Créeme que te ayudaría bien dejar tu look de ñoño y cambiarlo por algo más moderno y con estilo. Vas a ver que con una nueva imagen serás todo un éxito con las chicas."

Lo último era casi verdad. Unas pocas de mis fans del área si encontraban a mi hermano algo atractivo. Desafortunadamente para él, jamás se animaban a acercarse hacia el porqué siempre ha tenido esa cara de ser el chico tímido e introvertido.

"Hmm. Interesante. Digamos que acepto tu oferta, todavía no sé de donde podríamos sacar más gente. ¿Reclutaras ñoños de clubs de ajedrez o simplemente los raptaras a la salida de las convenciones de anime?" – Carlisle nunca había sido bueno con el sarcasmo, pero esa frase en particular si me fastidio.

"No, no es así. Cállate y cuidado con lo que dices. A pesar de que no me agrade mucho la idea de tener que lidiar con más gente como tú, voy a tener que hacer una audición abierta cualquier persona que quiera tener una oportunidad." – Esta vez hablaba en serio.

"Tiene que haber más gente con talento en este lugar y tenemos que explotarlo. Solo necesitamos nuevos rostros con las habilidades correctas y ya nosotros les daremos un nombre. Después de unos meses veras los resultados. La banda de Jake no se comparara con nosotros. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Suena bien. Sin embargo, no creo que me dejes tocar trombón o clarinete, ¿verdad?"- Por alguna razón ese comentario no me molesto. Algo me decía que el ya estaba dentro.

"Muy gracioso. Toca el bajo o que se yo. Es más, hasta podrías hacer música de fondo en la computadora para que podamos componer sobre de ella. Igual y esas piezas también las podremos usar para que la gente que audicione improvise al escucharlas."

"¡Perfecto! Escríbeme toda la que necesites para que yo distribuya la información de las audiciones. ¿Qué te parece que sean mañana mismo?" - ¡Lo sabia! Un maniático mas que se unía a la causa. Ahí fue cuando supe que iniciaríamos algo grande.

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer pero dale ya hermano."

Había pasado otra noche, con otro sueño raro pero aun la misma chica en el. Bella Swan jamás se iría de mi mente. Ella tenía que ser mía. Ahora estaba más dispuesto que nunca en hacer que ella solo aclamara mi nombre mientras estaba yo en el escenario. Tenía que gustarle yo y nadie más. La primera parte de mi plan para atraerla al fin estaba en marcha.

"Carl, ¿Está todo listo?" – Nuestro garage no era el mejor del vecindario, pero era suficiente para que pudiéramos rockear a gusto.

"Si. Más vale que vengas. Tenemos como diez personas esperando." – Diez personas. Nada mal.

Al fin ahí estábamos, viendo a todos los candidatos dando lo mejor de sí para quedarse en la banda.

El primero chico que entro fue un baterista cuyo nombre era Emmett. El venia vestido todo de negro, con un gorro de su banda favorita en la cabeza y hasta con varias cadenas muy largas sujetas a sus pantalones que le completaban el look de rockero a la perfección. Con decir que hasta traía su propio par de baquetas autografiadas por un baterista Europeo muy famoso.

Emmett tenía la técnica y el ritmo que yo estaba buscando. En si no hizo mucho show porque más bien se enfocaba en cada parte de las canciones que le pedí que interpretara para nosotros. Para cerrar con broche de oro, termino con un solo de batería que saco de la nada. Ese si no lo había pedido yo pero aun así lo toco y de muy buena manera.

Al verlo supimos que había pasado la audición. Carl y yo nos quedamos muy impresionados. Nos miramos mutuamente boquiabiertos y confirmamos nuestra elección después de que toco la tarola, el bombo y un platillo en unísono para cerrar su audición.

La gente que audiciono después de él también hizo un gran esfuerzo, sin embargo no tenían lo que en realidad estábamos buscando. Ese fue el caso hasta que apareció otro muchacho de nombre Jasper que comenzó a tocar.

Jasper era alto, rubio y delgado. Parecía ser una persona muy reserva, o al menos es la impresión que tuvimos sobre el hasta que conecto su guitarra y nos mostro de que estaba hecho.

El guitarrista que teníamos enfrente supo cómo llamar nuestra atención desde el primer minuto. Le pedí que se detuviera en medio de algo que improvisaba porque yo quería tratar de seguir algo nuevo con él. Al reanudar la sesión, nuestras partes empezaron a combinarse en una agradable armonía que funcionaba perfectamente. Era un hecho. Habíamos conseguido a nuestro nuevo guitarrista.

Al final de la línea apareció una joya que parecía haber estado escondida. Bueno, al parecer no estaba tan escondida porque después de todo se había enterado de la audición y tuvo el valor de llegar hasta aquí.

"Carl, que pase quien sigue, por favor."

"Allá va Ed. Compórtate y trata de no tirarle la onda. No queremos que se asuste y se vaya sin antes tocar" – A la chica pareció darle risa aquel comentario.

Nuestra última candidata era una joven de estatura baja, cabello poco obscuro, linda y con pinta de siempre ser el alma de la fiesta sin importar en donde estuviera. Aunque tenía facha de ser de esas checas que formaban parte de la banda de una escuela, se le notaba como tenia las ganas de ser alguien más salvaje y entrarle duro a la fiesta como todo buen rock star.

"Por favor, disculpa a mi hermano. Solo esta celoso de que las chicas se fijen en mi y no en el." – La checa le soplo un beso y sonrió de nuevo.

"Siéntete como en tu casa. Ahora dinos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – Carlisle se sentó junto a mí y presto demasiada atención a la chica. Parecía estar muy emocionado de verla audicionar.

"Mi nombre es Alice y vine a quedarme en la banda. " – Me mostro la señal de los cuerdos en ambas manos. Ninguna otra mujer de su estatura se había visto más linda o metalera que ella. Su seguridad y actitud me hacían sentir raro, pero de una buena manera.

"Ya veo. Bienvenida Alice. Por favor dinos, ¿Qué instrumento tocas?"

"¿Qué instrumento toco? Mas bien, ¿Qué instrumento no toco? Mis padres siempre se han asegurado de que este música en mi tiempo libre, por lo tanto puedo tocar casi lo que sea. Pero bueno, yo vine hoy por la posición de guitarrista." – Era increíble. Esta chica exudaba demasiada seguridad pero aun así no se me figuraba del tipo pretensiosa y presumida.

"Lo siento Alice. Esa posición ya se lleno." – Me rompía el corazón decirle la verdad.

"Entonces, ¿Qué tal de bajista?"

"Lo siento. También ya está ocupada. De hecho tienes al nuevo baterista sentado al lado de mí. El también audición y se lo gano de manera justa." – Ella no tenía que saber la verdad así que trate de ser amable con ella.

"Ya veo. Ah, entonces, pues. Bueno, de los otros instrumentos que puedo tocar que creo pueden quedar bien en el género serian teclados, cello, violín y cualquier otra parte que pueda componer en la computadora." – Se las sabia de todas. La perseverancia estaba definitivamente de su lado.

"Está bien. No tenemos nada de eso aquí, pero con mucho gusto te escucharemos si encuentras la manera de traer cualquiera de esos instrumentos hasta aquí y nos presumes con tus habilidades un poco." – Esto se veía prometedor. Yo sabía que tenía el talento pero aun así tenía que dejarla sorprendernos con él.

"Me parece perfecto. Permítanme unos minutos entonces. Le pediré a mi amiga que me ayude a descarga mi equipo de la van." – Alice salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

"Carl, ¿exactamente de donde sacaste a toda esta gente?" – Aunque me diera una respuesta que no me gustara, definitivamente no me iba a molestar.

"Edward, eso no importa. El caso es de que tenemos el talento fresco y local que buscabas, ¿o no?" – No lo había visto tan orgulloso en tanto tiempo.

"Pues sí. En verdad tengo que darte el crédito que te mereces. Tuvimos mucha suerte con los dos tipos que acabamos de conseguir, aparte se ve que Alice es muy buena. Algo me dice que también se tiene que quedar en la banda." – El solo soltó una carcajada de satisfacción y se volteo al escuchar que se acercaban de nuevo al garage.

"Deben de traer muchas cosas Edward. Creo mejor les ayudo."

"¡Mentiroso! Solo lo haces para impresionar a Alice. Con razón no quieres que me la ligue."

Carlisle esta cerca de la puerta cuando de pronto entro una checa cargando la base del sintetizador, un pedal y unos cables. Nunca olvidare la mirada que me dio después de haberla visto. Alice no solo nos trajo su talento y su equipo, si no también me había traído a ella.

"¿Bella?"

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Ya casi esta lista la banda, pero eso no es todo lo que Edward necesita y les aseguro que en siguiente capítulo no la dejara ir de nuevo.

Envíenme todos sus comentarios al respecto y depende que tantos ánimos me den igual y les escribo al siguiente capítulo más pronto. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia de nuevo. ¡Que tengan un buen día!


End file.
